purity fades, love is forever
by blu-babe
Summary: swearing, and those kind of intentions. it has three of my newest char.'s rnpairings r, inukag, mirsan, sessmika. warning koga bashing (in later chapters), i'd say slight, but it'd be a lie
1. Default Chapter

Characters: Mikalaya (Mia), Johnny-catta, Minaji-jesse, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Koga.

Character bios.

Mikalaya (Mia): she is a mixed full demon, a magnificent mix of cat and dog. Her unique power is is stronger by ten folds than naraku's. She is a cold-hearted woman, she tries not to show any emotion and 'falls apart' when she does. Her only companion is a small purple/blue bird demon. She seeks to kill the inu-youkai tribe, but can never bring herself to kill one with a mate. She only seeks them out of revenge, to avenge her entire family. She is a skilled swordsman, and a very talented archer. She preferes to use her powers of transformation and will normally take the appearance of a small child or baby, and also likes to hide out as a cat or dog. Despite her hatred she spare the life of any demon or mortal that has felt love.

J.CM.J.: they are two of the strangest twins you will ever meet. They are only 9 but they are 5"10'. The boy, JC, is a pure dog demon, and the girl, MJ, is pure cat demon. Despite their different youkai blood they are connected by the marks upon their faces, and only appear under two circumstances. 1) if mikalaya is on the verge of death they emerge from her body and attack. 2) if mikalaya loses control of her emotions before she is mated.

Prolouge

The mist was setting in over the swamp, 'damn it where the hells are those two' a mortal woman cursed at her thoughts. Johnny and minaji had escaped from her body when she'd started to cry from lonliness. "Minaji! Johnny! Where the fuck did you go!" she was so frusterated, she hated being mortal, she felt so weak and helpless. "get back here you little brats!" she was like their mother, although she wasn't at the same time. She still didn't understand how this happened, it was some surse or something put on her nine years ago and that's all she new. It was only recently that she had found it hard to control them, since her family was murdered she could not control tears and screams, allowing them to leave whenever they wanted. **Splush** 'ewww' she had just slipped in the mudd and fallen, her long blackish-blue dress now had a big mudd stain on it. 'great, just great' she pulled a lock of her long gorgeous orange-red hair in front of her eyes to see if it was muddy as well. It was. She screamed in frusteration and saw two tall figures appear in front of her. "it's about time, where the hell've you been?!" she always acted like she was their mother. "take a chill pill mia" the girl said the boy beside her started to laugh when he saw the mudd all over her "yeah, it's not like any one's gunna attack us" he put his hand up behind his head and looked up towards the sky. "yeah whatever, can we just fuse again please, I hate being mortal!" the young demons sighed, they'd have to run and play latter, they all joined hands and muttered "from apart to together bond us for this time" a blue light shone thru the mist and when it dissapeared there was just one woman standing there, she did not smile or appear to be happy at all.

**Why don't you just find a mate**

_Yeah, then we'd be free of this_

It's not that easy you know!

**Sure, you're just using that as an excuse**

No I'm not!

_Sure_

She was pulled from her argument with the young ones when she heard a small group of people approaching. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of a monk, a miko, a demon slayer, a kitsune, a two-tail cat demon and….wait was that an inu youkai? She grinned evily. She concelled herself in the mudd, which concelled her scent. She watched thru the fog as the group moved closer and closer.

ok sorry this is short, but it's only the intro to my story, I hope u like it .


	2. golden eyes

Chapter 1: golden eyes

_She grinned evily. She hid herself in the mudd, which concelled her scent. She watched thru the fog as the group moved closer and closer. _

'Now I can work out my frustration' she thought, although unfortunatley she was so happy from this thought that the curse began to take effect. A red light engulfed her body 'no they'll see me' and she felt as both demon sides were pulled from her. "Eww, okaa-san, why are we…" the now mortal mikalaya put her hands over both their mouthes and nodded towards the group that was running towards them. "Who's there!" a strong, slightly impatient voice called out. She saw a light as the figure drew its sword. He couldn't pick up any scents but he knew some one was out there. "Inuyasha, come on there's no one there" it was a female voice that said this, she was clearly angry at the baka demon. "Come on lets fuse and we'll kill him" she whispered and they prefomed the same 'ceremony' as last time. When the light disspaeared she could hear the stupid inu youkai yelling at the woman that there was something out there. "Where else would the light be coming from, stupid wench!" he had a triumphant look on his face when she didn't answer. Mikalaya smirked and jumped out of the mudd. She landed in front of the girl. Strangly she did not scream, "you, are you that inu youkai's mate?" "No" "does he have one?" "No" "good" hatred glinted in her eyes before she turned to face the dog demon. She looked at his face and almost fell over; 'he's a half breed?' she was really displeased, she was hoping for a challenge. "you, mutt. State your name" she spoke with such an icy tone, it made everyone around there shiver. 'what the hell, mutt? That's not koga, is it?' "and why the hell should I do that!" he yelled back. She apporaoched him, "because I like to know the names of my victims" her eyes met his and he shifted to try and look away. When he noticed the marks on her face he just stopped. "you're a cat AND dog demon? How the hell is that even possible?" "My lineage will be no use to you, once you are dead." She began to attack him. She felt a sacred arrow graze her cheek. She stopped for a moment, seemingly giving inuyasha a chance to attack. He thrust the tetsuiga at her and was thrown back by an extremely powerful demonic aura. "hiding behind that won't save you" he growled. He used the wind scar and almost shattered the barrier. She look up, 'shit this basterd must be mated to that wench, why else would she help him in his battle?' she turned towards kagome who had drawn another arrow and was about to fire it "you wench, you lied to me," she glared at the girl and dodged both the arrow and the sword. She began to run into the forest at top speed. "shit, I almost killed a mated man!" She could hear him running after her. And the woman shouted something about her sacred jewel fragments. "Fuck, how does she know about those…unless she is the one I was looking for."She hadn't noticed as a third arrow grazed the side of her face. She looked back but saw no one, she could smell them so she knew they were close. "Looking for me?" she jerked her head up and saw the massive sword as it struck her, it hit her right between the eyes. She let out a scream of pain, and a red light engulfed her again. Inuyasha stood there as her saw two demons emerge from her body, and she was now mortal, she still had a few minor injuries. "Okaa-san…why do you scream?" the girl looked into her 'mothers' eyes and saw the pain flicker through them. She and her brother looked at all her wounds. They stood up and faced inuyasha, as far as he could see they weren't about to attack, as they'd just gotten onto their knees and begged him to spare her. "please mister, spare my okaa-san." Tears slid down the cheeks of the girl. "Keh…she attacked me first." He readied his sword to deliver another windscar. "sit boy!" the two children looked up at the woman after they saw inuyasha plung face first into the dirt. "what the hell was that for!" he started to shout at her. "How could you even think about killing a human and her uh…. Pups?" they looked at her and nodded. "She tried to kill me first you stupid bitch!" "Sit boy" she said again. He decided to try something other then yelling this time. 'Heh heh I'm so smart' he looked up at her with his big amber puppy eyes, forcing pain to show in them. 'What the hell does he take me for?' "sit" he growled as he slammed into the ground again. His ears twitched and he heard some low voices. He turned to see that the two pups were trying to drag their mother away. He growled a warning at them and they stopped. "Uh…look, you don't wanna be around when she wakes up." The young boy said with fear writen all over his face. "She'll make us 're-fuse together, and then she won't be able to hold herself back." He said with the same look of fear on his face. Inuyasha almost fell over "yeah, well I can take her." "That's not what they're worried about you insensitive bastard!" kagome looked like a tomato she was so angry. "Incase you failed to realize it, she doesn't like you mutt. Her only goal is to kill all inu youkais for what they've done." The girl spoke; she looked so much like her mother. "hu…wha…the…hell…happ..ened?" the mortal mia (mikalaya) sat up and rubbed her head, she looked at her pups and suddenly remembered what she's been doing. "come on, we have to fuse, or else we won't escape!" she hissed to her pups. Inuyasha looked at her, he had of course heard what she said, but didn't believe it "what, now you want to run?" she looked at him "I will not kill any youkai with a mate" she stated simply "a…wait…what you don't…think…." Both he and kagome were blushing as he tried to force out the words. "from apart to together bond us for this time" then the blue light engulfed them, yet again. She took this opportunity to run. Leaving inuyasha and kagome standing there alone, in the forest. About ten minutes late he realized she was gone and turned to walk back towards miroku, sango, shippou, the camp and the smell of ramen. Kagome walked quietly behind him 'she actually though I was his mate?' the weird thing was, iunyasha hadn't marked her yet (AN: yes; **_YET_** that means he may)

2 hours later

Inuyasha stared at kagome's sleeping form, he sighed and wondered if he would ever be able to tell her his feelings. 'I wonder what she's dreaming of'

**In kagomes dream.**

**she was sitting on the grass, it was a new moon tonight, and inuyasha said he wanted to tell her something. He looked at her with amber-violet eyes and said only four words "kagome, I love you"**

**Back to reality**

He sighed again, he would never know.

About five thounds miles away

She stared up into the sky, she saw something approaching her, and it had the scent of a pure inu-youkai. Excellent, 'I'll kill him instead.' She thought. When he landed in front of hershe had to fight not to drool, he looked a bit like the mutt she'd faced a while ago, he had the same hair and same amber eyes, but that was the only resemblence, "do you mind" he said in a cold and cruel voice. 'oooh, I likey' she thought and a smirk appeared on her face. Two voices burst into her train of thought.

Ooh, are you gunna mate with him? Ya, he's hot

HEY, THIS IS MY PRIVATE THINKING TIME!

Yeah, what ever

Both voices left her mind as she watched that handsom inu youkai with out blinking "are you deff? I told you not to look at me like that" he said again, this time a scowel apeared on his face "you should feel honored, I've decided I wont bother killing you" she smirked again. He rolled his eyes and walked up to her "I suppose you are mikalaya right?" he looked a tiny bit uncomfortable when she nodded and said, "aye, that would be me" 'damn' "and do you know who I am?" she frowned, and appeared to be thinking hard, "well you look a little bit like that dumb mutt I ran into earlier." "a mutt huh? Ya that's my brother." He chuckled a little "did you kill him?" he seemed to be mildly interested in her now "no, he was not only mated, but he had his mate fighting with him" she looked him in the eyes as he burst out laughing (AN: I know sess is out of character) "and that is why you did not kill him?" "Yes, I will never kill a demon that has mated." "but my dear mikalaya, she is not his mate, she is just a bitch that follows him around." Her blood boiled with anger, she had not realized that the scent that was emitted from a demon's mark was absent as she was fighting. "damn it. I was fooled again!" she was completley pissed off now, and wandered back towards inuyasha's camp (she could smell it from here) she felt something grab her waist.

Okay so what do you think? R&R PLZ!!!!!


End file.
